1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to manufacturing ductwork constructed from insulating panels, and more particularly to a system and method that may utilize one or more cutting tools to machine insulating sheet materials comprising one or more layers.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerically controlled or computer numerically controlled (CNC) machine tools typically utilize a computer “controller” to drive a machine tool that may be utilized to automatically produce large quantities of components in a reliable, precise and efficient manner. CNC machine tools may be utilized to machine, for example, ductwork used for transporting air and other fluids.
To machine ductwork components, for example a duct fitting, a CNC machine tool may be utilized to cut sheet metal is cut into insulation panels of various sizes and shapes, which may then be arranged and joined to form a duct fitting.
FIG. 1 illustrates various views an exemplary duct fitting. Insulation panels 100 of various shapes and sizes are illustrated in FIG. 1a. Insulation panels 100 may be assembled to for a L-shaped duct fitting as illustrated in FIG. 1b. 
Traditional ductwork is manufactured from 18-26 gauge (˜0.04″ thick) metal (e.g., galvanized steel, aluminum). Cutting and shaping such thin metals typically does not require a complex CNC cutting tool, and typically may be accomplished with one cutting iteration.
However, with the advent of energy conservation policies, a demand for more energy-efficient ductwork is increasing. Such energy-efficient ductwork may require the use of more energy-efficient materials. For example, a multi-layered, multi-composition sheet material (or “substrate”) of substantially enhanced thickness (0.75″, 1.5″, or greater) may be used to achieve greater insulation and energy savings. With the use of these substrates come a great number of considerations in the cutting, shaping and arranging processes that were not previously present when using relatively thinner metals.